


Misdirection

by Mistiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had no idea where they were or what the hell they were even doing here. Last thing he remembered was being attacked by a few demons, Cas once again saving his sorry ass and then suddenly waking up in the middle of Tarzan-land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [bouken](http://bouken.livejournal.com/), for her birthday~ She gave me the prompt 'stranded on a desert island' and this is what I came up with. No real plot here folks, just some humor, a little angst and some smut.

 

The first thing Dean noticed upon waking up was how clear sky was above him, the pinks and purples painting the clouds as the sun began to set over the horizon. The way the bright white stars twinkled as they began appearing, and he could barely make out the little dipper. The second thing he noticed, or heard rather, was the low slosh of waves lapping against the shoreline, and that's when he felt the warm grainy sand beneath his body.

Sitting up, Dean shook his head and took stock of his surroundings, which was entirely devoid of life aside from himself and ..

Cas!

The hunter immediately got up and looked around, both relief and worry surging through him at the sight of the angel sitting slumped against an unnaturally bent palm tree, head lolled to the side and eyes closed. Dean rushed over to his friend and knelt down beside him, fingers pressing to his neck and sighing when he felt a faint flutter of pulse.

"Shit, Cas, don't scare me like that, man." Dean muttered as he took in the shorter man's rumpled appearance. He didn't seem to be hurt, aside from being knocked out cold, and fluttering his hands across Cas' front and sides he found no trace of injury.

Dean had no idea where they were or what the hell they were even doing here. Last thing he remembered was being attacked by a few demons, Cas once again saving his sorry ass and then suddenly waking up in the middle of Tarzan-land. Suddenly, he really, really hoped they didn't get accidentally flung into the past with like, dinosaurs or some shit. Although it would be pretty bad ass to watch an angel of the Lord battle against a fuckin' T-Rex. Dean grinned at the thought but then shook his head. No, no bad Dean.

A tiny groan pulled his attention back to the forefront and Dean watched as those stunning blue eyes fluttered open, and when they landed directly on him he felt his heart quicken a few beats. "Have a nice nap?" Dean asked, lips upturning a smidgen.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, gravelly voice rougher than usual as he took a slow look around, confusion crossing his face. "What ..?"

"Beats me, Cas. Your guess is as good as mine." Dean shrugged as he sat back on his heels, one knee pressed into the sand.

"This was not .." Castiel winced as he sat up, pushing himself from the ground but stumbling forward as his legs gave beneath him. Dean jumped up and caught the angel before he fell over completely, the man pressed against his chest and gripping tight against his arms to hold himself up.

"Careful there, Cas .." Dean said as he gingerly rest Cas back against the tree. "You okay? Took a spill on the way down, huh?"

Castiel's brows furrowed. "I suppose so .. it seems I am in need of some rest." He said slowly, frowning. "I will not be able to return us until I am .. better."

"S'okay, Cas. We'll just wait it out. Ain't nothin' around here anyway." He said, realizing belatedly he still had his arms on Cas' person and quickly removed them. "Hey, it'll be like a mini vacation. Always wanted to go to the beach." He said, grinning, trying to make light of the situation as best he could. Neither of them needed him panicking, because that's pretty much what he wanted to do right now.

He had no idea where -- or when -- they were, and Cas' batteries were low, meaning they were pretty much stuck here with no food, way too much water and no weapons aside from the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and he didn't even have any extra ammo for when he eventually ran out. Dean just hoped he wouldn't have to use it.

Castiel's lips twitched at the small joke as he rest his head back against the trunk of the tree, his eyes tracking Dean's movement, watching the nervous twitch of his hands against his thighs as he knelt there beside him, and then when Dean stood and began to pace, seemingly unable to keep still.

He still didn't know what had happened, or what went wrong. He had never had trouble with transporting himself or others before, and he'd been ... 'full up' as Dean would put it. Something had stopped them from reaching their destination, he was sure of it. There was no way he had miscalculated his own power. He would not have willingly put Dean at risk if he hadn't enough power to rescue him.

"Cas!" Dean's loud voice in his ear and Dean's hand suddenly waving in his face startled him out of his thoughts and looking up to the man he took in the hunter's worried expression.

"Geeze, man, it took forever to get your attention. You doin' okay?" Dean asked, once again crouching in front of him.

"I am fine, Dean, I was merely thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself." He said with a small grin that had Castiel frowning at him.

"How would I possibly hurt myself by thinking?"

Dean just shook his head and clapped his hand on Cas' shoulder as he stood, squeezing it a fraction. "I'm gonna rustle up some firewood, it'll be getting dark soon, maybe see if I can catch a couple fish for dinner 'fore I can't see past my nose."

Castiel nodded and proceeded to push himself up. "That is a good idea, Dean. I will help."

"No way, man, you can barely stand up straight." Dean said, frowning as he tried to push Cas' back onto the ground.

"I am more than capable of helping, Dean." Castiel said as he pushed Dean's hands from him and stood, one hand braced on the tree to help steady himself.

"Okay, sure, right. Go on then, go get us some sticks or somethin'." Dean said, arms crossing over his chest as he watched the angel carefully.

Castiel huffed in irritation at Dean's obvious dismissal of his abilities. He had taken not even two steps before his vision swam and his head throbbed painfully with it as he stumbled, feet shuffling in the sand. Dean was there within seconds, strong, sure hands grasping his shoulders to steady him.

"Hey, Cas, it's alright .. I got you." He murmured, and Castiel felt a well of anger and annoyance fill him at being unable to do something so simple as walk. How was he supposed to protect Dean if he couldn't even stay standing?

"I am /not/ a hindrance." Castiel ground out, causing Dean's grip to tighten.

"You're not Cas, you just gotta recharge, that's all." Dean's voice was soft and comforting, a tone he had only heard him use when speaking to Sam. "C'mon Cas, let me take care of you for once. You're always pullin' my ass outta the fire. So let me do this, 'kay?"

He was silent for a few moments before nodding and relaxing in Dean's grasp, allowing the man to lower him back down onto the sandy beach. He felt the warmth of Dean's lingering hands long after he'd let go.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few, gonna grab some branches or something to make a fire." He said, pulling his pistol from the back of his jeans and checking the chamber before tucking it back in it's place. "I'll be careful, I promise. You just sit there, try to relax, and I'll be back in two shakes."

Castiel nodded with a resigned sigh and watched the man until he had disappeared into the low hanging brush. He knew now that he hated waiting, of any kind. Dean shouldn't be out there by himself.

~~

Dean pushed through the long, thick leaves of a low hanging branch and prayed he wouldn't run into anything that could kill him. He still hadn't figured out where in the hell they were, though now that he thought about it he hadn't heard any other animals either.

He really, really hoped there weren't any dinosaurs.

His arms were full of branches and short, thick logs that would burn for awhile when a snapping twig caught his attention, back stiffening as he stilled.

"Cas? That you, man?" Dean called out, and got nothing but silence in return. "Oookay .." He muttered to himself as he continued down the worn path made of fallen brush ground into the dirty sand, going back the way he came. When the noise sounded again Dean stopped and inwardly cursed to himself. He had an armful of sticks and logs, and he doubted he'd be able to get to his gun fast enough.

Please don't let it be a dinosaur, he thought to himself.

Leaves rustled beside him, stirring branches scattered across the ground and before he could move back something burst forth from the bushes, causing him to nearly drop everything he held. Dean cursed and stumbled back, eyes widening in surprise as he saw what it was, and then laughed almost hysterically in relief.

"A mother fuckin' monkey!? You've got to be shitting me! Fucking Christ, man." Dean exclaimed as his breath wheezed slightly from laughing. The creature chittered angrily at him before scurrying off and running up a tree, jumping from one branch to another until it was well out of sight.

"Fucking shit, freaked out by a goddamn monkey." Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head, and thank fucking god no one was there to see it. He doubted Sam would ever let him live it down if he'd been here. Suddenly he wished Sam were there, if only because he hated going through shit like this by himself. Sam was the brains between the two of them, and with Cas outta commission he didn't trust himself not to fuck all this up somehow.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he re-traced his steps back to the beach where he left Cas, towing an armful of dried wood for their fire. Except, once he pushed through the heavy brush and surfaced at the beach, Cas was nowhere in sight.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean snapped as he dropped the branches and logs, and stalked around the immediate area, kicking up sand. "Cas!" Dean shouted, trying not to panic that he'd just lost a goddamn angel. "Dammit, Cas!"

Just then, bushes to his right rustled and the dark haired angel broke through, adjusting his overcoat and brushing off dried leaves. He lifted his head at the sight of Dean -- who was pretty pissed off.

"Dean, I heard you calling for me, are you alright?"

"Alright? Am I al-- are you fucking kidding me!? Cas, I told you not to fuckin' leave!" Dean bit out, stalking over to the shorter man who merely stood his ground until Dean was well up into the other's personal space. "You were supposed to stay right. the fuck. here. The hell were you thinkin?"

Castiel sighed, heavy and long and gave Dean a _look_ that very much said 'do I look that stupid?' and Dean snapped his mouth shut and took a few steps back. "Dean," Castiel started, suddenly looking anywhere but at Dean. "I needed to .. aah ... relieve my .. vessel." And Castiel gave Dean a look that said Dean knew exactly what Cas meant.

A startled laugh escaped him as Dean shook his head. "You know you coulda just said you had to take a piss, Cas. It's not like I don't know what that's like. Christ, you scared the shit outta me, you know that?" Dean grumbled as he ran a hand through his short spiky hair.

"I should not need to .. do that. But it seems I am .. not as I used to be." Castiel said quietly, and even suggesting such hurt him to his very core. That he was becoming anything less than angel was blasphemous.

"You mean you're .." Dean wouldn't say 'fallen' because that implies that Cas was becoming human and being human sucked. He should know, and he didn't want that for Cas. Cas deserved to be an angel, needed to be one. It's where he belonged. "Losin' some of that angel mojo?" He settled for that instead.

"It seems so, yes." The forlorn look on Castiel's face, Dean wanted to wipe it away. It didn't belong there.

"s'Okay Cas, we'll figure it out. We'll get your mojo back, don't worry. Just, you know, once we get back to civilization." Dean said with a small grin.

But Castiel didn't think it was amusing, a stricken expression crossing his face. "Dean, I didn't --"

"Cas, it's fine. I know you didn't do this on purpose? We'll get through this, alright? Shit happens, and you deal with it." Dean said, and deciding that was that, the man turned his attention to the logs and sticks he'd found and began moving them into a tiny pyre.

Once he was pleased with his little set up he pulled out his lighter, flicked it open and lit the branches up, wishing he'd had some lighter fluid or something to make it go faster. But once the fire got going, it seemed to strengthen and that was just fine with him. The pyre was set up close enough to where Cas sat slumped against the tree to be comfortably warm, but not enough to like, set the forest or jungle or wherever they were on fire.

Dean seated himself next to Cas, pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed one of the longer branches and began to whittle the end to a sharp point. "Don't have a fishing rod, so looks like I'll have to do it the caveman way." Dean said, catching Cas' confused look out of the corner of his eye.

"Perhaps I could --"

"No, outta the question, Cas. You gotta get some rest, and that means no using that mojo of yours. Got it?" Dean said, pointing the sharpened stick at the angel as he got up and brushed the sand off. Castiel huffed softly and leaned back against the crooked palm tree and looked away, annoyed at feeling so helpless and useless, obviously not something he was used to feeling or experiencing.

Once Dean was far enough away, on the edge of the shoreline, shoes forgotten a few feet back and the legs of his jeans rolled up, Castiel watched. He watched the way Dean threw the makeshift spear into the water and watched as he cursed when he missed. His lips twitched up in amusement as this happened more often than not. Castiel watched when Dean was successful and whooped in triumph that could even be heard from where he sat.

Dean was truly one of his father's most precious creatures, one of the most beautiful of all his creations. It was a wonder that Castiel hadn't realized it until now, just how important the hunter was -- not just to the world, but to himself as well. Never having experienced these .. feelings before, he hadn't any idea just what they were.

Yes, Castiel knew of love, had seen it and heard of it, knew what it looked like. But never in all the millennia that he'd been alive had he ever experienced it. Never in all his thousands of years of servitude had he ever loved anything or anyone more than God himself.

But then he met Dean.

A small smile crossed his face as Dean approached with three or four medium sized fish speared onto the stick, his shoes in the other hand, hanging loose at his side. He looked overly pleased with himself and Castiel couldn't help the small swell in his chest at the sight.

"Got us some dinner! Finally." Dean said as he plopped down next to Castiel and skewered up two of the four fish and tossed them onto the pyre, turning them every now and then.

"I'm sure it will taste delicious." Castiel said, and frowned at the odd look on Dean's face, wondering if perhaps he had said the wrong thing, but then Dean's face split into a grin and the man began to laugh.

"You're somethin' else, Cas, you know that?" Dean said fondly as he turned the fish over, tryin to even out the cooking. "So .. how long you think it'll take you to get your juice back?"

Castiel was silent for a moment and Dean thought he might have zoned out again, and was about to poke him with a stick when the angel spoke up. "A few hours, at least -- three or four -- by then I should be able to transport you back to the motel and to Sam." Castiel replied honestly, shifting in the sand to get a fraction closer to the fire.

Dean gaped at Cas and shook his head. "No, no way am I just gonna leave you here. We'll just wait." He said defiantly.

"Dean, please. Wherever we are, it gets rather cold in this region at night and I doubt the fire will sustain until morning."

"I ain't leaving you Cas, so drop it."

"Dean --"

"I said drop it."

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

Castiel sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Dean."

"I'm staying. End of story. 'Sides, if I get cold you can just keep me warm." Dean said, grinning and raising a brow suggestively as he picked up the two pikes of fish and handed one to Cas, effectively cutting off the argument. "Dinner's done, eat up."

~~

Boy, Cas was not joking when he said it got cold. Dean was damn near freezing and tried to sit as close to the fire as possible without getting burned. Cas, on the other hand, seemed completely fine. The feathery bastard. Just sitting there, pleased as pie.

Mm, pie. Pie would be great right about now; hot and smooth on his tongue, plump juicy cherries and a buttery, flaky crust, smothered in whipped cream .. or ice cream, he hadn't decided yet. But no. There is no pie here, in the middle of fucking Jurassic Jumanji or wherever the fuck they were.

".. There aren't any dinosaurs here are there?"

Castiel huffed a small laugh from where he sat and shook his head. "No, Dean. We are safe here."

"Seriously? Like, there's no tigers or lions or .. I don't know, little spear-wielding pygmies or something?"

".. There are, but they will not come near us," Castiel said as he turned his head, and gaze, toward Dean. "For I am here."

Even in the near pitch black night, the fire having died down to embers hours ago, Cas' eyes are as blue as the ocean spanning fathomless before them.

"Oh." Dean murmured, at a loss for anything to say and absently swept his tongue out to wet his dry lips, watching as those ethereal blue eyes drop to track the movement, the sight making his stomach knot up and his heart race in his chest. He also watched as Cas' gaze drew up to his face once again, his own chapped lips parting.

"You're shivering."

"Wha?" Dean muttered, blinking and looking down at himself and, sure enough, his hands were trembling and it was only then that he realized he was actually shivering, teeth chattering every now and then. "Huh, well damn. Colder than I thought it was." He lied. He was damn well freezing it was so fucking cold.

"Dean, come here." Castiel said, reaching out an arm to the hunter, fingers beckoning him.

"The hell do you mean 'come here'. I ain't fuckin' moving."

"Dean, come here." The angel beckoned him again, his patience wearing thin. "I will keep you warm. Come."

"What? No, _you_ come here," Dean replied petulantly.

"Dean!" Castiel snapped. "If you do not want to freeze to death, then you will come over here right now."

Dean jerked slightly at the biting sound of his name from Cas and his mouth went dry as he nodded and after a moment of hesitation scrambled over to Cas' side. He had no idea what Cas even wanted him to do aside from get closer, but it was enough of a distance for Castiel to manhandle the startled hunter into position.

"I feel like a little kid, just so you know." Dean muttered from his spot between Cas' parted thighs, the angel's chest resting against his back, strong arms around him and fingers locked together against his front, holding him in place.

"Are you warm?"

"... Getting there." The hunter grumbled, and Castiel was sure if he could look at the man's face now he would be pouting rather childishly.

"Mmm." The angel hummed in response, obviously pleased with himself and the fact he had subdued the mighty Dean Winchester with words alone. Smug bastard.

"You're not using your mojo to warm us, are you? Cuz you know I won't let that fly."

"I am not, I assure you. My vessel is unnaturally warm due to housing a being such as myself."

"Glad that's settled, then."

Dean sat stock still, back rigid, within Castiel's embrace though his trembles had begun to subside. He hated to admit it, but Cas really was kind of warm. Like a comfortable blanket.

"Relax, Dean. Nothing will hurt us here." Castiel murmured, unable to help himself as he leaned in to lightly inhale the hunter's natural scent, eyes fluttering closed.

Dean shivered lightly as warm breath moved over the back of his neck, and across his ear. "Still cold?" Dean heard Cas ask but he just shook his head. "No, m'fine." He muttered, trying to keep himself in check. The position they were in was awkward enough without him getting hard from just _sitting_ between Cas' legs.

But it was more than that. It was the way Cas held him. The way his strong arms held him gently but firmly close, the soft rise and fall of his chest against Dean's back and the warm, damp breath ghosting across the back of his neck -- so close he could swear he felt a soft brush of lips against his skin. And now he knew he was reaching -- there was no way in hell that Cas felt that way about him. Sure, there might be .. something there. Profound bond and all, but that didn't mean anything -- or so he convinced himself.

After nearly half an hour Dean found himself leaning back fully against Cas' chest, head resting against the shorter man's shoulder and Cas' arms were now loosely wrapped low around his waist, clasped fingers resting in his lap. He could feel Cas' chin resting gently against the top of his head, breath warm and fluttering his short hair.

Though he would never admit it, this was kind of nice. He was comfortable and warm and, god, when was the last time he felt like this? This wanted and safe? Normally he would try to tell himself that _of course_ he would feel safe. Cas was an angel, and angels were the good guys. But that wasn't the case now, was it? No, he never felt this safe with anyone, not even Sam -- as much as he hated himself to admit that. It was completely different from the familial safety he felt with Sam, or even Bobby.

He knew what it was. Dean knew, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it or recognize. Bad things happened around the Winchesters, especially to the people they loved. He couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk Cas like that.

"Dean, please stop thinking so hard. You're giving _me_ a headache." Castiel's quiet voice murmured, breaking through his thoughts, clearing the fog.

Dean snorted softly, lips twitching in a smile. "How d'you know I wasn't asleep?"

"I would know if you were sleeping, Dean."

"Yeah, that's not being a creeper at all."

Dean felt more than heard Cas' answering huff of a laugh, the gentle whuff of it against the top of his head where it sifted through the short hairs.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times before shaking his head. "Nothin', never mind." Dean muttered as he shifted on the sand, his ass starting to feel numb from sitting in the same spot for so long. Castiel stiffened slightly behind Dean, breath catching as his fingers twitched in Dean's lap, the movement unconscious.

He went completely still and after a moment shifted again, assessing if what he thought happened, happened. Cas stiffened behind him again and his fingers instead curled low against Dean's stomach. His whole body thrummed with excitement he spent months, nearly a year or more, keeping tamped down.

"You okay back there, Cas?" Dean asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

"Dean .." Was Castiel's reply, voice low and gravelly, raspier than it was before and fuck if it didn't sound hot and needy.

Dean licked his lips and shifted back again, stomach knotting up with Cas' soft gasp, hands pressing against his stomach. He knew he should just let it go, that he should stop. He almost did, would have if it wasn't for the soft press of lips against the back of his neck just now, chapped skin mouthing his name like a silent prayer. And he knew he couldn't stop, not now.

Slowly Dean moved his hands from where they'd been in his lap as well to gently grip Cas' thighs as he pushed himself back, enjoying the soft wounded sound Cas made behind him. "Dean .." Castiel moaned, the sound muffled by his mouth pressed firm against Dean's neck, tasting skin and sweat. "Dean."

Castiel's hands moved then, after realizing Dean wasn't going to stop -- and he wasn't sure whether to curse or praise the hunter for that, sliding one up under Dean's layers of shirts, fingertips grazing warm skin and he felt the slight tremble in the man's stomach muscles, the way they fluttered against his touch. His other hand slid down, palm fitting over the bulge in Dean's jeans, rather enjoying the quiet groan of his name that fell from the hunter's lips.

They moved like that, for a time -- pushing back and arching forward, panting quietly into the cold night air, warmed only by the mesh of their bodies. But it wasn't enough, the friction still too light to provide either of them much pleasure.

Then suddenly Dean was pulling away and for a fearful moment Castiel thought Dean would leave -- that this was a mistake and Dean already regretted it before it'd even begun and he knew -- he knew he shouldn't have hoped for this, that Dean might in some way -- the smallest way -- want him in return.

Those thoughts were cut off, however, when Dean pushed Castiel back against the bent palm and straddled his hips, knees planted firmly in the sand on either side of the angel. The hunter mashed their lips together in a hard, biting kiss, tongue licking into his mouth and taking all he wanted, and Castiel let him. Castiel's hands gripped at Dean, pulling him close. One hand pressing against the middle of his back while the other cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place as he ravished Dean's hot mouth in return.

Dean pulled back from the kiss with a filthy wet slide, panting against Cas' mouth as he moved against him, hips shifting hard and frantic. "Fuck, Cas .." Dean moaned, clutching at Cas' overcoat with one hand, the other pressing into the palm tree above Cas' head, bracing himself as he rocked against the angel. "You're so hot .. taste so good .." Dean muttered as he dove in for another kiss, Castiel opening up beneath him immediately, welcoming and accepting.

It was dizzying, this human pleasure, the way it scorched through him, burning a trail straight to his dick, pooling low in his stomach. It was crazy, the way he needed Dean, wanted him, lusted for him. Castiel trailed his lips down across Dean's jaw, nipping and bitting, scrapping teeth across the light stubble against his chin. "Dean." Castiel moaned, voice wrecked as he pressed up against the hunter in turn, the pleasure and pressure deliciously sinful.

"Cas .. Cas. Jesus .." Dean groaned, head tilting back as Cas mouthed against his exposed neck, Dean's hips jerking hard against Cas' as the angel bit across the smooth skin and from this position, with the moon high above them in the clear dark sky, Castiel thought Dean was the one who looked otherworldly in that moment.

Already Castiel could feel the low building pressure, hot in his stomach, burning bright deep inside him. He wanted it to last longer, didn't want this to end so soon but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to stop, to tell Dean to stop. All Castiel could do was moan, whimper and pant Dean's name.

Looking down, Dean's breath caught at how utterly debauched Cas looked under him; laying back and panting, tie and shirt askew, hair mussed and cheeks flushed with arousal. His eyes were blown so black they looked nearly demonic. It was breathtaking.

"Dean .. Dean, please .. I-I can't .." Castiel breathed out brokenly, hips jerky and erratic beneath him and he knew the man was close, and so was he, the sight and feel of Cas beneath him almost too much.

"s'Okay Cas, I got you .." Dean murmured, mouth pressing against the angels in a heated kiss. "Nn .. fuck, yeah, that's it .. c'mon Cas. Gonna come? Gonna make you come so hard .. s'gonna be so good .. fuck, Cas .." Dean panted, hips rocking hard and rough against Cas', the rhythm uneven and fast.

Castiel came first, body arching and trembling, a choked cry of Dean's name falling from his open mouth, and Dean couldn't help but be caught up in it. Castiel's bright blue eyes swirled with fathomless power and for a brief moment Dean could swear he heard the faint flutter of wings. But then Cas' hands were gripping his hips, iron tight and jerking him down hard enough to bruise and it was just enough to skyrocket Dean into oblivion.

"Jesus, fuck, Cas .. fuck, Cas!" Dean shouted as he came, shuddering and gasping from the intensity of his orgasm, feeling as if his whole body was on fire, like he might fly apart at the seams if it wasn't for Cas' grip, and it left him off kilter for a few moments, dazed and breathless. Dean slumped against Cas, panting heavily as he rest his forehead against the angel's shoulder.

He could vaguely feel Cas' hand carding through his spiky hair and was a little pleased that Cas hadn't immediately pushed him away, or told him to leave or something -- not that he could go anywhere. Though if what happened was any indication it was clear that Cas had wanted this just as much as he did, and he couldn't help but be relieved.

".. Hey, Cas?" Dean said after a few moments.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel answered after a short time, clearly having taken his time to reply.

"I'm warm now." He said, unable to keep the small smile from his face.

"Are you?" Was Castiel's amused reply, and he watched as Dean pushed himself up to look at him evenly, and even in the dark he could see the golden flecks in Dean's beautiful, mischievous green eyes. "Would you .. like to become even warmer?"

Dean could do nothing but grin.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
